Máscaras
by Shiori Misaka
Summary: Oneshot. Lelouch le invita a pasear. Kallen aún no parece aceptar que él y Zero son la misma persona. LuluxKallen.


**Autora**: Shiori Misaka

**Título**: "Máscaras"

**Género**: Romance / Oneshot

**Carácteres**: Kallen Stadfield / Karen Kozuki; Lelouch Lamperouge

**Advertencias**: Ninguna xD bueno…un poquito de Spoilers, como siempre, el fic está ubicado a principios de Code Geass R2, antes de que Kallen aceptara el hecho de que Lelouch y Zero eran la misma persona xD escribí este fanfic cuando apenas habían salido los dos primeros capítulos de la segunda temporada, así que espero me entiendan.

**Desclaimer**: Los personajes de Code Geass y Code Geass R2 no me pertenecen –w- no estoy haciendo esto por fines de lucro, sino por puro y duro ocio. Todo esto es ficción o.o cualquier semejanza con la realidad es pura coincidencia (xDDD)

**Summary**: Kallen aún no acepta el hecho de que Lelouch y Zero sean la misma persona, aún así… decide acompañarle, sin motivo, a un paseo por una montaña de Izumo. La inseguridad de Kallen le hace cuestionarse quién realmente es el chico detrás de la máscara.

--

**. x:-: Má****scaras :-:x .**

- Vamos, Kallen...No te quedes atrás, - decía una voz mientras caminaba con un acostumbrado paso tranquilo.

No podía ver claramente su rostro, una cálida sonrisa se asomaba mientras unos expresivos ojos color violeta se fijaban en ella. Varios escalones más abajo del joven, una muchacha de cabellos rojizos le seguía sin muchas ganas.

Pétalos de flores de cerezo adornaban aquella extraña cita.

Se le acercaba a paso lento, preguntándose así misma si aquella sonrisa reflejada en su rostro era sincera o era otra de sus máscaras. No conseguía responderse así misma cómo era que siempre conseguía hacer lo que él quisiese...

- No nos esperarán por siempre – insistió el chico, cambiando aquella calidez por una burlona expresión, deteniendo el paso a observar a la agotada pelirroja.

La chica le contestó con un gruñido.

- ¿Se puede saber hacia dónde vamos, señor sabelotodo? – preguntó Kallen, apoyándose sobre sus rodillas con muy mal carácter.

- Jeh...así que ésta es tu verdadera personalidad, - comentó el joven de cabellos oscuros, riéndose para sus adentros y continuando el paso. – Me tenías completamente engañado, y pensar que creía que eras tan dulce y humilde...

- ¡Cállate!

Irrumpió con un grito la conversación. Estaba harta de caminar las largas escaleras de la colina, apartada de la ciudad, sin siquiera saber el motivo ni el lugar al que se dirigían. Lo único que tenía claro era que seguramente todo había sido uno de los maléficos planes de la presidenta, aunque había sido él mismo quien le había pedido que viniera.

El sol se asomaba entre los árboles débilmente, señal que indicaba lo temprano que era. Kallen no estaba acostumbrada a levantarse a tan altas horas de la mañana, por otra parte, el agotamiento de fingir todo el día aparente modestia tenía sus energías ya gastadas.

No solo eso...habían otros motivos por los cuales no podía contener el sueño, sin embargo, Lelouch no podía enterarse de eso.

Encima su acompañante había resultado ser el chico más insoportable de todo el consejo, quien le sonreía de forma burlesca, acostumbrado ya a sus quejas.

"_Aún así sigue haciendo todo lo que yo quiero"_ pensaba el muchacho, mientras seguían su camino hacia la cumbre.

Hubo un silencio, en el cual continuaron caminando, la pelirroja le observaba desde atrás, bastante molesta por sus recientes palabras, considerando la situación de él.

-...¿No es lo mismo para ti? – preguntó ella, rompiendo el silencio.

Sin embargo se retractó enseguida de sus palabras, Lelouch detuvo sus pasos, haciéndole a ella también parar en seco. El muchacho la miró directamente a los ojos, con un semblante serio, por un instante...Kallen sintió estar mirando por primera vez el verdadero rostro de Zero.

Tétrico, frívolo...de una mirada tan cruel y desgarradora, capaz de ir contra cualquier que atentase sus planes o dudase de él. La muchacha se quedó sin palabras, creyendo haber visto realmente los ojos de Zero, sintió estar siendo absorbida por ellos.

Lelouch se mantuvo en silencio, para luego echándose a caminar sin decir nada, por lo bajo, esbozando una sonrisa. Kallen se quedó petrificada, sorprendida de lo que acababa subjetivamente de presenciar.

Estaba acostumbrada a las respuestas cortantes y misteriosas de Zero, a aquella voz que era capaz de ordenarle lo que fuese y ella cumpliría, sin poner en duda siquiera una vez sus palabras.

Aquél personaje que proclamaba justicia con aquella voz grave y autoritaria... Su príncipe negro...

Solían terminar sus conversaciones con palabras metafóricas o de aliento para cualquiera de los dos, pero ahora...se iba sin decir nada. No supo qué hacer. Simplemente...siguió andando.

Como siempre...continuaron caminando en silencio, hasta después de un buen rato, los peldaños continuaban, no parecían llegar a ninguna parte:

- ¡Lelouch! ¡Estoy exhausta! – gritó la chica, cayendo sobre sus rodillas. - ¿Cuánto tiempo llevamos caminando? ¡Creo que me voy a desmayar!

- No seas escandalosa, aún queda mucho camino por recorrer, - le advirtió el muchacho de mirada violácea. – Venga...levántate...

- ¿Por qué no vas tú solo...? – se quejó Kallen, levantando la mirada y callando sus palabras, interrumpidas por el silencio.

Los ojos de la pelirroja permanecieron espectantes. La mano de Lelouch se encontraba dirigida hacia ella. La brisa matutina, empujando varios pétalos de sakura recién florecidos rellenaron aquél silencio entre ambos.

Lelouch esperaba a Kallen, quien se encontraba aún en el suelo, observando con desconfianza la mano de su compañero de clases. ¿O solo era eso...? Se lo negó insistentemente, intentaba apartar la realidad de su mente...

"_Lelouch y Zero son..." _apretó los ojos con fuerza, sin olvidar aún lo ocurrido hace más de un año, en Shikinejima... el disparo...y lo ocurrido después de eso...

Finalmente, la chica se levantó por su cuenta, dejando al muchacho del cabello oscuro con la mano estirada. Se cruzó de brazos molesta, continuó su camino, subiendo las interminables escaleras, ignorando el gesto de amabilidad de Lelouch.

"_No mires hacia atrás...no mires..."_ gritaba su mente.

Trató de recordar porqué había aceptado acompañarle en primer lugar…

--

**Flash Back**

Kallen se encontraba en el salón del consejo estudiantil, jugando con Arthur mientras ordenaba algunos cachivaches que la presidenta había dejado olvidados por allí.

- Cielos, éstos Britannians...- resopló, mientras ordenaba las cajas.

Encima tenía que aparentar amabilidad y una personalidad completamente diferente al estar con ellos, cosa que le hacía no soportar el ir a la escuela. _"Bueno, aunque nadie me manda a cambiar mi personalidad..." _se dijo así misma. Se puso en tensión al escuchar las puertas abrirse.

- Ah...eras tú, Lelouch...- suspiró ella, aliviada.

De alguna forma, le era conveniente que él supiese de su verdadera forma de ser.

- ¿Kallen? – el muchacho se le acercó con su habitual gesto serio y tono de autoridad. – Necesito pedirte un favor...

- ¿Un favor? – preguntó la chica, aún en el suelo ordenando. – Me pregunto qué será...

- Mañana por la mañana, necesito que me acompañes a un templo...en Izumo.

- ¡¿Eh?! ¡¿Quieres que te acompañe a Izumo?! – gritó la joven pelirroja, levantándose.

- Sí, no he podido comunicarme con la Orden, pero eso no importa...porque quiero que la única que me acompañe seas tú. Estaré esperándote.

- ¿Mañana? Izumo...¿para qué quieres...?

- Solo lo sabrás si vienes conmigo.

Tras decir esas cortantes palabras, sin siquiera esperar una respuesta de parte de la chica, Lelouch se volteó y salió del salón. Kallen intentó detenerle, pero entendió que sería inútil...

Aún no era capaz de aceptar el hecho de que Lelouch y Zero fuesen una misma persona, pero aún así, debía considerar aquello como una orden de Zero.

Frunció el entrecejo...no tenía opción.

**Fin del Flash Back**

--

"_Solo lo sabrás si vienes conmigo…"_

La voz de Zero retumbaba una y otra vez en su cabeza, asimilando aquella orden de "Lelouch" como si se la hubiese dicho "Zero". Aún así estaba insegura. Comprobó que no había nadie a su alrededor. Luego miró a Lelouch.

Sin darse cuenta, le había adelantado otra vez. Ya estaba bastante lejos, pero aún podía distinguir su espalda subir a paso tranquilo. Subiendo y subiendo las escaleras, sin mirar hacia atrás.

Las flores de cerezo volaron junto a su rostro. Creyó haber visto por un momento varios pétalos bailar alrededor de Lelouch, sus ojos se perdieron mirándolo, la distracción fue tal que de un momento a otro, había desaparecido.

La chica dio unos pasos hacia delante: en verdad...había desaparecido, no estaba. "_Ése tonto...¡¿cómo se le ocurre dejarme atrás?!" _pensó Kallen, con un leve rubor en sus mejillas y con preocupación corrió los peldaños que le hacían falta para llegar hasta el lugar donde anteriormente se encontraba Lelouch.

Una vez llegando hasta ése punto de la escalera, miró hacia todas partes, buscándolo. No entendía porqué se preocupaba tanto por ése engreído. Jadeaba de forma agitada, intentando encontrarlo...de pronto, un par de pétalos de flor de cerezo cayeron, distrayendo su atención.

La pelirroja les siguió con la mirada, notando, algo avergonzada, que Lelouch se encontraba apoyado en un árbol con sus ojos cerrados y de brazos cruzados, mostrando una media sonrisa. Esperándole. Hubo un silencio mutuo. Kallen se contuvo...estaba apunto de gritarle, sin embargo, el rubor en sus mejillas y la vergüenza no le permitían el habla...

Era primera vez que sentía algo así. Nunca había callado lo que sentía, nunca antes hubiera tenido miedo de decirle a alguien lo que pensaba...ésta vez era diferente, pero...¿por qué? ¿Tenía ésta nueva sensación algo que ver con Zero? ¿O acaso ella siempre...?

- Tardaste mucho…- sentenció Lelouch, mirándole a los ojos.

- ¡¡Cállate…!! – gritó Kallen, casi sin aliento, aún sonrojada.

Lelouch no dijo más y nuevamente se dispuso a caminar hacia al frente, siguiendo el camino de infinitos escalones, sin verificar si la chica le seguía.

- Estás actuando muy extraño...- comentó Kallen, echándose a caminar tras Lelouch otra vez.

- ¿Si? Tú actúas extraño siempre que estamos en la Academia...- comentó el príncipe, con un habitual tono irónico en su voz.

La chica se detuvo, harta de las habladurías de Lelouch. No aguantó más e, ignorando el hecho de que él era Zero, corrió rápidamente los escalones y, agarrando uno de sus brazos, le detuvo.

- ¡¿Me puedes decir de una vez adónde vamos?! – gritó eufórica, cansada de tanto enigma.

Lelouch miró violentamente a la chica de los ojos azules, fijando los suyos en su mirada. Permanecieron así durante un momento, en silencio...los dos.

Solo se conseguía escuchar la brisa de ésa mañana de domingo, en donde dos jóvenes tan distintos el uno al otro se encontraban en medio de una interminable escalera, que llevaba a un lejano templo en las tierras de Izumo, tierra donde se dice que descansan los dioses.

El tiempo en el que restó observándole fue demasiado. Kallen fue debilitando su fuerza, soltándole el brazo lentamente, sintiéndose atrapada otra vez por aquél misterio que eran sus ojos.

"_Los ojos de Zero..."_ pensaba ella, pasmada por haber tenido tal pensamiento, se alejó unos pasos de él, esforzándose por no desmoronarse en ése lugar. Podía comprender entonces.

Cierto...no importaba adónde fuesen, no importaba absolutamente nada ni el lugar ni el motivo. Si él realmente era Zero...no había porqué cuestionar nada. Sus órdenes eran su deber, eran los deseos de su príncipe negro.

No importaba lo largas que fuesen las escaleras...lo largo, tortuoso o inútil que fuese el camino... ella le seguiría. Le seguiría porque era quien le había dado todo, quien le había dado un motivo para vivir. Zero era su todo.

Y si tenía que también hacer caso al caprichoso mocoso que ocultaba aquella máscara, lo haría. Incluso en contra de su vida...si era por Zero, lo haría.

- ¿Y? – escuchó la grave voz de Lelouch, aún parado frente a ella, estoico, como siempre. - ¿Vendrás conmigo?

Su pregunta acompañó también el movimiento de su mano...que se extendía nuevamente hacia ella, ofreciéndole todo lo que Zero pudiese entregarle.

Kallen se sonrojó levemente, con un gesto de sumisión le entregó una sonrisa fuera de máscaras, para luego sujetar la mano del Príncipe negro y continuar subiendo las interminables escaleras, acompañándole hasta donde él quisiera ir. Lelouch correspondió a su sonrisa, como nunca lo había hecho antes.

Porque así era...Lelouch Lamperouge era su máscara.

Aquél niño quejica, vago y que acostumbraba hacer el tonto con sus amigos de la Academia...solo era una fachada, al igual como ella aparentaba ser esa chica cohibida y prudente, de cuerpo débil y poca personalidad.

Solo una máscara...y ella debía sentirse honrada...de conocer su verdadero rostro.

**(-:-:-:-:-:-: Owari :-:-:-:-:-:)**

--

**Nota**: Seeeh xD pues…espero les haya gustado, me encanta la pareja LuluxKallen aunque claro…también me gusta el LuluxShirley, pero aún no he pillado la idea para hacer un fanfic de ellos xD espero que los fans del LuluxC.C no se hayan enojado x.xUu además no fue terrible cierto? Fue más psicológico que otra cosa…no hubo besos ni nada extravagante xD deberían ver algunos de SuzakuxEuphie donde mi imaginación vuela :3 como sea, gracias por leerme!

_**Reviews onegai! n.n**_


End file.
